


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by alovingfeeling



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovingfeeling/pseuds/alovingfeeling
Summary: Dennis wakes up with Mac in his bed and they decide instead of getting up they should make out (amongst other things) instead.





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

Dennis softly smiled up at Mac as he saw his friend completely disheveled, black locks sticking out from all directions, long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks and his pretty lips parted slightly. Dennis never told Mac this before, but he's always found him rather attractive. However, Dennis' ego would never allow him to admit that and even if he did Mac would probably go off on one about God and how homos will rot in hell. Dennis remembered that after a boozy evening the night before the two clambered into Dennis' bed with one another. 

Dennis was probably even more shocked that he allowed a drunken Mac to share a bed with him than by the fact that Mac had his arms wrapped sleepily around him. It was oddly comforting to Dennis seeing Mac so peaceful, his chest slowly rising up and down and with the light seeping into the room, completely illuminating the other man. Dennis traced Mac's stubble on his jaw, trailing his fingers all the way up to his cheeks before letting his fingertips trace Mac's eyelids. This final motion is what jolted Mac awake, at first Mac was startled but he broke out into a sleepy grin which became contagious. 

"Hey, dude." Mac murmured softly, puppy dogs shining bright. 

"Hey." Dennis replied, a smile still tugging at his lips. Dennis shuffled slightly so he was even closer to Mac, his chest touching the others, with his head resting in the crook of Mac's neck. He smelt clean, and that overwhelming cologne had died down so it was just a faint musky scent instead. 

"Den?" Mac asked, Dennis didn't respond for awhile but after a minute or so he lifted his head, his eyes meeting with Mac's again and then without much thought their lips were softly pressed together. Mac let out a small whimper, his hands instantly reaching for the back of Dennis' neck so he was able to push him deeper into his mouth. At first the kissing was slow and lazy, but as soon as Dennis begun to subtly roll his hips against Mac's morning wood, he moaned into Dennis' mouth, his hands digging into the other's hips so he could gently grind against him. Dennis pulled away briefly, only to return to licking back into Mac's mouth, giving him a dirty, open mouth kiss which had Mac whimpering and rock hard. Dennis pulled away just so he could admire the other man's flushed face and swollen lips. 

"Oh, wow." Mac breathed, looking up at Dennis who looked rather smug with himself,"Den, I-" Mac begun to say, Dennis already knew that whatever Mac was going to say was probably going to be a long ass speech about feelings and it's far too early in the morning for that so Dennis quickly cut him off. 

"Shut up and kiss me." Dennis panted, needy and already getting on top of Mac. Mac complied with no further hesitation and pulled Dennis down by his neck. This time the kiss wasn't soft or gentle, it was passionate, tongues entwining with Mac gripping tightly at Dennis' curls. Dennis wasn't one for kissing usually, but with Mac it was different and for the first time Dennis actually enjoyed kissing. 

Mac was the first to pull away. 

He nervously bit his lip in which Dennis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"What?" Dennis asked, Mac just looked even more sheepish. 

"Goddamn it, Mac, what is it?" 

"I just.. I really want to touch you." Mac mumbled, cheeks flushed once again. 

"Well, don't let me stop you." Mac's eyes widened a little too quickly and he was definitely excited, but Dennis was more into this than he first thought. He could already feel his cock straining against his boxers. Mac shifted in his spot, pressing his back against the cold bedroom wall as he pulled Dennis into his lap. 

Mac begun to kiss along Dennis' jaw, earning a soft moan from the other man, before sucking and biting hard at his throat. Mac kissed along Dennis' neck, his nape and even brought Dennis' hand up to his lips so he could kiss along his knuckles. The motion was endearing. 

Dennis felt a pang in his chest. 

Mac swallowed nervously as he reached for Dennis' crotch, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to please Dennis or that this was one big joke which would end in Dennis laughing in his face and kicking him out. 

"Touch me, please." Dennis begged, rutting against Mac's palm. Mac knew by that alone that this wasn't a joke. Dennis was being serious about this and honestly he couldn't stop thinking to himself how incredible Dennis looked as flickers of light danced on the other man's face. His eyes even looked more sharp and desperate in the light. 

"Fuck." Mac mumbled to himself, pressing one more quick kiss to Dennis' neck before letting his hand give Dennis' crotch an experimental palm. Dennis hummed an approving noise, so Mac continued, shyly pulling down Dennis' boxers to his thighs. 

"Den, you look so fucking hot right now." Mac gasped in awe. 

"Get on with it, Christ, Mac." Dennis hissed, rolling his hips, reminding Mac about his own neglected cock. Mac got the hint as he begun thumbing the tip of Dennis' pre-cum slicked cock, earning a small whine from the other man. Mac dragged his thumb down Dennis' shaft before tightening his grip as he begun to stroke Dennis' leaking cock. 

"Ah, Mac, fuck." Dennis whimpered, rutting his hips with want against Mac's hand. Dennis rested his head on the crook of Mac's neck, breathing in the familiar scent again, mumbling Mac's name into his skin. 

"Den, you're being so good for me." Mac praised, kissing the top of the other man's head. Mac could feel Dennis' ass rub against his hard on, his own breath beginning to hitch like Dennis' as he continued to jack him off. 

"Could you say that again?" Dennis panted, reaching for Mac's clothed dick, pulling his cock out of the slit that was in his boxers. 

"Ah-fuck- Dennis, you're so good, you're always so fucking good." Dennis smiled as he pressed both of their cocks together. Dennis lazily kissed Mac on the cheek as he stroked them both off. Mac happily swallowed Dennis' moans, shakily pulling him in close again. 

"Mhm- I'm so close." Dennis mumbled after pulling away from Mac. Mac nodded in agreement, groaning when Dennis moved his hand faster, gripping tighter, while applying more pressure as he got closer to the base of their cocks. 

"You're so fuckin' wet for me, aren't you Den? You're being so good." Mac grunted and Dennis gave one last thrust of his hips as he spilled his release all over his hand and onto Mac's stomach. Dennis continued to jack them both off, even as he was riding out his orgasm. Mac quickly followed, moaning Dennis' name as he came. 

After awhile neither of them said anything, Dennis groggily reached for some tissues to clean himself up with and Mac did the same. Mac seemed to be basking in the afterglow as he turned round on his side to face Dennis who looked completely ruined. 

"Hey, Den." 

"Hey, Mac." 

"Are we.. yknow.." 

"Are you going to say boyfriends?" Mac's faced flushed crimson and he looked away from Dennis before Dennis grabbed him by his chin, pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

"Um, I mean- yeah- I guess." 

"I suppose you could say that, would anything really change?" 

"Well I hope we'd be doing a lot more of.. that." Mac grinned, long eyelashes fluttering. 

"Oh, we certainly will, if you have the stamina-" Before Dennis was finished, Mac had his lips crashed into Dennis'.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by @carkid-a on tumblr! Thank you so much.
> 
> Also the title is taken from the song "Shut Up And Kiss Me" by Angel Olsen which is a very good macdennis song imo.


End file.
